Moonwatcher's travel guide to Pyrrhia!
by Flaymeskywing
Summary: First Story! Moon and her friends are travelling Pyrrhia and broadcasting their own TV show! With Qibli on cameras, Winter on sound, Kinkajou doing the special effects and Moon as the host, everything seems good to go. Join them as they travel Pyrrhia on a hilarious adventure, meeting new dragons and exploring new places. Wait, Qibli, did you just drop the camera? Cover-Art by me!
1. Guided in Peril

Moonwatcher's travel guide to Pyrrhia!

Ch 1- Guided in Peril

"Are the cameras ready?" asked Kinkajou, darting around the small black camera Quibli had been preparing. Moon watched as Kinkajou's brightly coloured wings swirled in one million shades of pink and yellow. Quibli fiddled with the buttons and lens on the camera.

"Scavengers" he had said when they had found it. "They're obviously much smarter than we think!"

Winter was attaching a largish microphone to the end of a long pole. The IceWing prince had been reluctant to join the crew, but as he leant against the mountainside, Moon could sense the calmness coming from his crowned head.

"I can't believe this is actually going on the Pyrrhia T.V!" he muttered.

"Guys, the camera's ready!" called Quibli over the whipping of the wind in the mountains. Kinkajou shifted her scales to look like the sky, except with an extra rainbow added in, and spread her wings behind Moon as a background. Winter leaned the pole with the microphone just by the camera. He handed Moon another microphone.

"Here you go" he said, his chilly voice expressionless as she brushed his talon briefly.

"Filming in 3, 2, 1..." Quibli said. "Aaannnnddd, Action!"

Moon straightened up, and put on a professional voice.

"Hello! She said. "I'm Moonwatcher, and this is…"

"Moonwatcher's travel guide to Pyrrhia!" they all chorused together. Moon jumped into the air. Quibli, Winter and Kinkajou jumped into the air too.

"Today we are visiting a vast kingdom" said Moon, flying towards a bunch of mountains and cliffs as her 'crew' followed. "We are going to show you the kingdom of the-"she stopped briefly, confused. NOOOO! She had forgotten her line!

'SkyWings!' Quibli mouthed.

"…kingdom of the SkyWings" Moon finished. Quibli paused the camera.

*every SkyWing at home watching*

Avalanche: "How dare they?"

Vermillion: "GET OUT!"

Queen Ruby:"…"

*back here…?"*

"Soo far, kinda good!" he said, turning so the sunlight caught on his amber earring and grinning at Moon.

Moon grinned apologetically.

"Let's get going" she said, and flew down towards a mountain shaped like an eye. They landed, and Quibli turned the camera back on. Winter shifted the sound pole, and Kinkajou started playing a little background music on a flute-like instrument.

"And now we will meet our guide. Everyone, give it up for Peril!" Moon cried. A coppery SkyWing with fiery blue eyes and gold veins running through her wings cautiously stepped out of a nearby cave, surveying everyone (especially haughty Mr. Winter) with wariness. Kinkajou moved her talons in a way so that the flute thingy made a noise like dragons clapping and roaring.

"He-hello" she said nervously. Moon looked into Peril's fiery mind. A single thought pushed through: Why am I here?

Peril shifted a little closer to the camera, causing Kinkajou to pause from her song and start coughing. Winter moved away from Peril's smoking wings and made a shushing gesture.

"Well, Peril, it's good to see you" said Moon awkwardly. Peril looked towards Quibli, an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Well, I have one thing to tell you." Peril said. " . .SEEN!" she hissed. She looked up at the sunny sky with a look that plainly said she was watching out for Queen Ruby's patrols.

"Why?" asked Quibli. Winter smacked him with his tail.

"Well, um, Queen Ruby kinda banished me from the kingdom…"

"Pause!" said Quibli, hitting a button. "Peril! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!?"

"So what?" cried Peril indignantly, scraping her fiery talons on the rocks nearby.

"Oi!" said Winter. He moved forward like an arctic fox and stepped in between Quibli, who had his tail raised, and Peril, who had stepped forward and a stick crumbled to ash beneath her talon.

"Can we stop fighting?" pleaded Moon. She didn't like the noise. It made the fire in Peril's mind become more agitated.

Quibli sighed and pressed 'play' on the camera.

"Wow! This is fun!" squealed Kinkajou. She hopped around to Moon and sat down, folding her wings. Suddenly, a SkyWing patrol flew just over the mountain, casting large shadows on the sunny rock floor. One of them glanced down. He saw Peril and yelled a warning to the others.

"Hide! Yelled Peril, darting into a cave.

*Queen Ruby at home watching*

"HA HA! Catch them! Get them out of my kingdom!"

*back in the clearing*

Moon rushed into the cave with her and felt Quibli follow. The SkyWings landed in the clearing silently. Moon could see them flapping their large wings. They looked around. They were obviously very stupid.

"We need a plan to get rid of them" said Moon quietly. "And Quibli…see if you can catch it on camera!" she smiled.

*After an epic plan, involving scary noises, flurries of movement and an epic light show by Kinkajou, the SkyWings flee*

"YAY! We did it!" cried Kinkajou, jumping up and down.

"Quibli, did you get that on cam?" asked Winter, grinning.

"Yup" the SandWing answered, pausing the camera and smiling at Moon.

"Wow. That was intense." Said Peril, who had watched the whole thing in awe.

*Secretkeeper watching at home*

"*sniff, sniff* I'm so proud!"

*present*

"OK, let's film the rest of this at night. It will be much safer" said Moon, and everyone agreed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **Hello, this is my first fanfic. I hope to update soon and write more stories soon. Keep an eye out for more fanfics! Please review and give ideas for more adventures!**

 **Goodbye,**

 **Flaymeskywing**


	2. Above the Mountains

**Hello, Flaymeskywing here. Sorry for the hold-up, the login page on was playing up! Thanks sooo much to the people who reviewed my Fanfic, it means a lot.**

 **Well, here is Chapter two, hope you enjoy!**

Moonwatcher's travel guide to Pyrrhia!

Ch2: Above the mountains

The group of dragonets soared over the mountains underneath a starry sky. The three moons illuminated the scales by Moon's eyes briefly as she flew past a mountain.

"Ready to film? My wings are aching!" grumbled Winter, his wings flopping heavily as they soared above the silent peaks. Moon caught Quibli's eye and they looked away hurriedly.

"Look, the Diamond-spray River!" cried Kinkajou. Peril looked down as well. The foaming river was now like liquidized sapphire, sparkling like a jewel in the moonlight.

"OK guys, we should land now" said Peril, starting to swoop down. Quibli turned the camera on and made sure it was focusing on the river before Moon zoomed in front of the camera and started to speak.

"This is the Diamond-spra-" Moon was cut of abruptly as Winter yelled out:

"WAIT! I have to get the sound-thingy ready!" there was the sound of fumbling as he attached the poles together.

*a random SeaWing family watching*

"What is that noise?"

"What is the hostess looking at?"

*when Winter is finally ready*

"This is the Diamond-spray River" said Moon, gesturing to it with her talon. "It is a large river that runs through the Sky kingdom. And if you look around-" Quibli turned the camera to where she was pointing "- is Queen Ruby's palace. This is where Queen Ruby and the royal SkyWing family live" Quibli flew a little closer to the palace. Winter flapped along too, and Kinkajou looked bored so she pulled out her instrument, a 'Rain Flute', and began to play some background music. The soft tune suited the scene perfectly: a moonlit castle, five dragons hovering above like giant birds.

"If you'll, um, follow me this way" said Peril, flying ahead. Quibli zoomed the camera in on Peril, and then tilted it down so the Diamond-spray River was in view as well.

"The Sky kingdom is Pyrrhia's second largest kingdom" said Moon, reading off a scroll out of sight of the camera. "It is known for its mountainous terrain and for Ex-Queen Scarlet's arena"

"Oh, can we go to Possibility?" asked Quibli, making Winter glare at him and Kinkajou giggle. Peril turned to look at Quibli, her blue eyes glowing weirdly.

"That's where I was headed" she replied. Moon chuckled softly behind Quibli's back. Quibli paused the camera.

The dragons travelled on through the night, following the thrashing river below. As it neared midnight, a small village appeared on the horizon. Kinkajou turned her head and hissed;

"Turn the camera on!" Quibli flicked it on as Moon flitted in front of the lens once again.

"This little village is known as 'Possibility'. It is in-between the kingdoms of Sand and Sky. Dragons from both tribes live in this…erm… 'oddly named' village" she said, turning around once or twice to look at it herself.

Peril looked at the camera and said;

"No dragon knows which tribe settled here first. When the tribes started mixing, they decided they wanted a village name. But the SandWings didn't like the names the SkyWings came up with, and my tribe weren't too fond of the SandWing's ideas either. So in the end, the two agreed on the name, Possibility" She turned to Moon.

"I think we should leave now" Peril muttered nervously. The fire in her mind was burning wildly, and Moon could tell she wanted to leave. Now. So Quibli paused the camera and the group set off again along the Diamond-spray, heading for the Diamond-spray Delta. Winter stopped suddenly, twisting his talons around the sound pole.

"Isn't that where the Dragonets of Destiny were raised, over by that cave?" he asked curiously. Peril's head snapped up-Moon knew she was thinking of Clay, the only dragon who didn't see her as a killing machine.

"Yes it IS!" squealed Kinkajou, excited. "I'd always wondered what the cave was like!"

Quibli turned the camera on (again) and sped off towards the small cave opening.

"This is where the Dragonets of Destiny, Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight and Sunny, were raised" said Moon, turning on her microphone.

*Tsunami and Sunny movie night, Jade mountain*

*Tsunami smacks talon to forehead*

Sunny: "I don't like dragons calling us that!"

*Now leaving the cave*

"Wow… It's so small!" Moon said, feeling sympathetic.

"Come on now, we're leaving, Moon" said Winter, turning as Moon continued to stare at the cave. Moon saw a look other than annoyance (at Quibli, of course) in his eyes-affection. Smiling slightly, she turned to follow the others

Finally, they reached the roaring water fall that was the Diamond-spray Delta. Kinkajou looked excited, Winter nervous and Quibli looked…scared? But then he turned the camera on as Peril began to speak.

"The Diamond-spray Delta is a powerful water fall that fills the river that shares its name. It is very-"

"Whoops!"

"QUIBLIWHAT?!OHTHREEMOONS!" Peril screamed. Quibli had been sweating so much that he had dropped the camera right into the Diamond-spray Delta!

"QUIBLI!" they all yelled. Quibli's cheeks had gone slightly darker.

"Why, Quibli, why?!" he cursed under his breath, slapping his forehead. He turned to the others. "Oh well" he said.

"What do you mean, oh well?!" screamed Winter.

"Well," said Quibli, beginning to grin. "We'll have lots of amazing footage!"

*Meanwhile, the camera is picking up amazing pictures of rocks, water and fish*

*viewer's reactions lol*

Anemone: "OMG!"

Sora: "WOW! What is that?!"

Blaze: "SCREEEEAAAAMMMMM!"

*Now the camera has been found*

"Wow, what an adventure! For the camera, I mean!" said Kinkajou. She inspected the camera, wiping off the droplets and checking the lens for cracks.

"It's crazy how it didn't break!" said Moon, relieved. As the morning sun rose slowly, Quibli turned on the soaking camera and directed it at Moon. The camera was shaking-Quibli was trembling with cold.

"Well, thanks for watching the first episode of Moonwatcher's travel guide to Pyrrhia! And we'll see you again tomorrow. Goodnight!" and Quibli finally ended their first ever episode.

"Congrats, team! We did it!" cried Quibli.

"YAY!" cried Kinkajou.

"We really did it" said Winter hoarsely.

"Thanks for being our guide" Moon said to Peril. She dipped her head, her wings turning dewdrops into steam, and took off.

"Where are we going next?" asked Kinkajou. "Oooh, let's go to the rainforest next! Pleeaaasssee?"

"OK, we can go to the rainforest." Said Quibli. Winter made a face at him.

"Come on" called Moon, spreading her wings. "Next stop, Kingdom of the RainWings!" and together, they jumped and soared off to their next destination.

 **Flaymeskywing here, please leave comments for what could happen in the rainforest! I think Deathbringer should be the guide, but if anyone has a better idea, please leave on below! Bye bye!**


	3. Pink and Black

Chapter 3- Pink and Black

 **Hello, Flaymeskywing is back! Sorry for this very long hold-up, I've been having a little writer's block! I'd like to thank all the people who gave ideas for the rainforest guide! (Blazewing, Silver, Guest, Glorybringer) In the end, Blazewing's idea of having TWO guides won me over. There will be two guides: one for the NightWing side of the forest, and one for the RainWings.**

 **Enjoy chapter three!**

The leafy branches of the rainforest brushed Moon's snout as she swerved in and out. Kinkajou was glowing. Literally glowing. Her scales were fluro pink and yellow, something that greatly annoyed Winter.

"Tone it down, would ya?!" he said snappishly, glaring at her while bugs settled on his neck. Quibli grinned at Winter, his camera tucked in tight. Moon knew he was used to heat, but not humidity.

"Cheer up, Winter! We're almost at the village!" said Kinkajou and Quibli together. Winter snorted. Moon giggled and Winter looked at her. Moon looked up at the dawn sky as the sun rose up, sending rays of golden light through the leaves.

"Look! We're HERE!" Kinkajou trilled happily. She zoomed through a gap in the leaves and as Moon followed, a burst of dreams entered her mind. She had forgotten about her mind-reading powers in the excitement of the previous episode.

"Wow" murmured Moon. The rays of light made everything glow brightly. Dreams of coconuts, bright suns and sleepy sloths came into her mind. It was amazing.

"Where's our guide?" she asked, turning to Kinkajou.

"He's probably still asleep" grumbled Winter, flicking a bug off his sweating shoulder as he said it.

"No, he's not. And there will be TWO guides!" said Kinkajou, smiling at the smell of fresh fruit in her nostrils. Winter stiffened and groaned. Quibli sighed at his 'friend's' negative remark.

"It'll be fun" he said encouragingly. He turned to Kinkajou. "Why _two_ guides?"

"Well, the RainWings have a better knowledge of their village than NightWings do" she answered simply. Quibli nodded his response.

The guides arrived later on, after the four dragonets had prepared for their show. Many RainWings had been showing signs of high curiosity at the new arrivals.

"We've been here before!" said Winter. "Why sooo curious?!" But the RainWings had ignored him, not bothering to tone down their yellow-green excitement or pale purple curiosity.

At last, the two guards arrived. One was a vibrant raspberry pink, while the other was black with paler underscales.

"Hello, Jambu! Hello, Deathbringer!" cried Kinkajou happily. Winter glared angrily at the NightWing bodyguard. Moon giggled softly, remembering when Winter and Deathbringer had first met. Back then, Deathbringer had sat on Winter!

"Hello" said Moon.

"Hi! I'm Jambu! I'm Queen Glory's big BROTHER!" exclaimed the pink dragon, flapping his bright wings excitedly. Quibli smirked.

"I think we already knew that" he said cheekily, but Jambu didn't seem to notice.

Deathbringer inclined his head slightly towards the Dragonets. He didn't need to introduce himself as they had already 'met'.

"So, when do we get started?" asked Winter impatiently, pulling his sound pole out and attaching the microphone to it.

"Now…?" said Moon. She was starting to enjoy travelling around Pyrrhia with her friends. She took out her microphone and blew the dust off. Quibli pulled out his trusty camera and frowned suddenly.

"I'm getting sick and tired of having to carry this thing around all the time" he said with a sigh. Moon glanced around and saw a thin, flexible vine. She picked it and handed it to Quibli.

"HEY! Don't do that!" said Jambu angrily. "I _like_ the plant-stuff!"

"That might help you, SandWing" said Deathbringer thoughtfully. "You can attach it to the black thingy and hang it around your neck"

"Good thinking" said Kinkajou brightly, shifting her wings into a calm background and flaring her emerald green ruff.

The camera turned on with a flick. Moon dashed in front of the camera lenses and said her opening line;

"Hello, I'm Moonwatcher and welcome back to the third episode of…"

"Moonwatcher's travel guide to Pyrrhia!" said Winter, Kinkajou and Quibli together.

"Today, we are in the luxurious Kingdom of the RainWings" said Moon in a false (but convincing) cheery voice. "A land of sun, fruit and wildlife" She swooped along through the leaves and ducked through a tangle of vines. Quibli followed with the now improved camera, cursing softly as a branch whacked him in the snout.

"Here are the sun-time platforms!" said Jambu joyfully, flicking his tail towards various platforms covered in leaves. Quibli zoomed in on Jambu, then directed the camera at some of the woven platforms. He and the rest landed gently on the platform and Moon began to read of a scroll entitled 'The NightWing guide to RainWings'.

"RainWings need the sun to be able to shift their scales and stay healthy" said Moon professionally. Jambu peered interestedly at the scroll; he obviously had no idea what a scroll was.

"Oh, hi Liana!" cried Jambu suddenly. He jumped up to greet a pale blue and pink RainWing, who said 'hi' back and looked at Quibli and Winter with curiosity.

*watchers at home*

Six-claws: "…"

Riptide: "…"

Siamang: "Oh, it's Jambu!"

Tundra: "Typical RainWings…"

Quibli groaned and paused the camera as Deathbringer sighed at the other dragon's silliness and flew off. Moon decided that he was going to get the NightWings organised. Winter was glaring with a dangerous look in his eyes at Jambu, who was boasting loudly to Liana about what he was doing.

"- and _I'M_ the RainWing guide and _I_ show these dragonets around-"

Winter rolled his eyes at Kinkajou. "What a nimrod" he growled. Moon was observing him thoughtfully. He _really_ didn't like this place- both plants and inhabitants. She fiddled absent-mindedly with the microphone, absorbed in thought, when Winter snapped her out of her trance.

"Oi. Moon, we're about to start filming again" he snapped. Moon turned the microphone back on, ready to start.

"On with the show" said Quibli cheerfully. He flicked his tail cheerfully, nearly scratching a passing sloth.

Moon took a deep breath again and flew over to the main centre of the RainWing village.

"This is the Arbotoreum" said Jambu as soon as the camera switched on again…

 **Yay! Chapter three done! Well, I need ideas from you guys about what will happen next in the Rainforest. I have no ideas, but everyone else does! I have had school book-in-a-Box projects (guess which book I chose?) at school. But now, I am on school holidays so I have lots of time to write!**

 **Which brings me to special news.**

 **I have decided that when I have reached 65+ reviews I will write a Warriors fanfiction called 'Legends of FireClan!" I look forward to writing that but I need to see if you guys will read it so I need reviews to tell me 'We will read your Warriors fanfic!'.**

 **But I am happy with this for now and I will see you all at Chapter 4!**

 **Flaymeskywing**

 **. 3 cat face I created! :D**

 **. '**


	4. Two kingdoms United

**BOOM! This is gonna be a looooonnnggg chapter, guys! There are two kingdoms in the Rainforest so this will probably be LONGEST CHAPTER YET! But I lent 'The Hidden Kingdom' to a friend and she hasn't finished it yet, so I'll have to rack my brains to remember stuff about the next destination.**

 **Replies to some reviews!**

 **MCZ: Thanks for telling me, I'll fix that later…**

 **MYNAMEISSECRET: Thanks so much, reading that made me so happy!**

 **Razor: Thanks for the suggestion, I'll consider it.**

 **I think calling Moon's 'crew' her 'crew' sounds inappropriate, so post reviews on this chappy and let me see what you think the group should be called!**

 **Also, I've drawn something for my fanfic's cover art!**

 **Enjoy! ~**

Moonwatcher's travel guide to Pyrrhia!

Chapter 4: Two kingdoms united- Special Chapter!

"This is the Arbotoreum" said Jambu brightly, gesturing towards the large platform in the centre of the village. Moon noticed that this platform was a very tightly woven string of vines, leaves and strong branches.

"Here is where Queen Glory gives her speeches, and where we gather at…um…" Jambu glanced at Kinkajou quickly, asking silently for help. ' _Important times?'_ She mouthed back. Qibli and Winter sighed at the same time as Jambu said;

"Err. Right…Important times and…um…stuff" Jambu said nervously. Moon looked into his mind, but all she saw was 'AMIDOINGOK? WOWTHISISSOFUN!' Jambu sure was a cheery dragon. Qibli zoomed in on the platforms so 'Moon's watchers' at home could see the way it was created. Jambu ducked out of the way as Moon picked up 'The NightWing guide to RainWings' scroll and turned on her microphone. She zoomed once again infront of the camera and began to speak;

"This platform is strong enough to support most of the RainWing citizens, and is also where Queen Glory won the throne-"

"I helped!" said Jambu indignantly, flashing his scales quickly to red and back. Moon stopped speaking and gawped at Jambu. _'What? I've never seen him turn red before_!' she thought. Qibli paused his camera and copied Moon. Winter and Kinkajou were staring in shock at the RainWing, who had never turned red in all Moon's memory.

"Sorry" said Jambu as though it hadn't happened. Qibli un-paused the camera as Moon put on a reporter like voice.

"We are positioned in the centre of the RainWing village right now" she reported. "Jambu, please take us to the next part of the kingdom"

The RainWing obliged, and soon they were flying over a bowl-shaped structure with eight brightly coloured shapes bouncing around, along with two jet-black ones.

"Oh. Oh, no, not the nursery…" Winter groaned grumpily. Qibli gave him a cheeky look, narrowly avoiding a tree branch with a jaguar on it.

The dragonets landed in the 'room' lightly. Immediately, baby dragons surrounded them. Moon's head was filled with joyous voices _-'YAY! The pretty blue one is back! It's the sandy dragon! What's the black thing in his hand?'_

"The nursery" said Jambu happily to the camera. "Where all our happy little dragonets are raised!" One of the NightWing dragonets snorted.

"Look how bouncy it is!" giggled Kinkajou, bouncing around. The babies squealed with excitement and joined in too. Jambu gazed happily at them.

"The village nursery is a safe place designed for dragonets to play but stay safe, too. It is made of springy leaves woven into vines, made soft by moss."

"It's very bouncy and FUN!" said Jambu loudly and he jumped in the middle of the trampoline, laughing along with Kinkajou and the babies.

*Moon's watchers at home*

Tundra: "Ok, RainWings are pretty childish"

Auklet: "That _does_ look fun!"

Cattail: *eyes follow Kinkajou bouncing*

*back in the nursery*

"Can we leave now?" grumbled Winter, fiddling with his sound pole adjustments, as several babies stopped bouncing and turned themselves into mini Winters. "These guys have no respect for IceWing princes!"

"That's the first time you've referred to being royal in all of our show!" teased Qibli, pausing the scavenger device as he spoke and looking around. "Well, this place certainly is stable"

But Winter wasn't listening. He was gazing at a branch leaning against the wall of leaves and sticks. He turned back to Qibli with a mischievous grin on his narrow face. Qibli grinned back, absent-mindedly pressing 'play' on the camera. It swung from his neck and faced Winter, filming.

"Remember when I…" said Winter in a whisper, moving away the branch to reveal a dragon-sized hole. A dragon-sized, frost-bitten hole. Moon was watching them with a bit of amusement in her eyes. She remembered only too well when Glory had made them stay in the nursery, and Winter had blasted a hole in the nursery floor with his frost-breath so the group could escape. The two male dragonets were chuckling softly, unaware that Moon was watching them, and so were the millions of viewers in their caves. It was the first time Moon had ever seen them interacting nicely together. She walked over and looked at Qibli.

"You _do_ realise the camera is on?" she said softly to the SandWing, who jumped and looked at the screen of the device.

"Ooops" he said, quickly stopping the film. Winter sniffed haughtily and walked away with his sound pole grasped in his jaws. So much for the friendly conversation!

"Well, we have to go, dragonets" said Kinkajou, untangling herself from the bright muddle of dragonets.

"AAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" they cried indignantly.

"Why?" said a young female RainWing, her scales shifting to a stormy grey-blue.

"You know we have to, Paradise. But you'll be on the show!"

"What show?" said Paradise curiously. She then noticed the camera, which Qibli was preparing. He pressed 'play' on the camera just as the dragonet went as close as possible and pressed her large amber eyes up against the lens!

"WHOA! Back it up there, RainWing" snapped Winter, making the young dragon flinch and cower. Jambu was already hovering in mid-air; Qibli aimed the camera at him as they took off towards the next part of the tour.

"Come on, there's one more thing I want to show you!"

The sun was setting slowly. The crew had been there for almost a whole day but they would need to finish the RainWing village soon, and there wasn't a lot of time. Moon decided to relax from the pressure and look at her surroundings. She appreciated the beauty of the RainWing village as she ducked in and out of the foliage with her four favourite dragons by her side.

"Here is the _Throne room_ of or _Queen_ " exclaimed Jambu while jumping around. There were some vine walls in the main waiting room but one wall was open to the heavens with the sky sprinkled with stars. Jambu was standing silhouetted against the sky. "Queen Glory is _my_ sister. Did you know that?" he added with pride in his voice. He showed the four dragonets the area where dragons waited to see the Queen, and some little decorations on the walls hand-crafted by some other RainWings. Qibli captured it all on camera and Moon read off her scroll to tell extra details about the objects in the room.

"And now, we will enter the throne room of Queen Glory!" said Moon. Kinkajou started bouncing around in excitement-Glory was a close friend of Kinkajou's. Jambu pushed aside a curtain of vines with fragrant red and purple flowers woven into them and they entered the room. Queen Glory was sitting on her throne, her sloth Silver curled up around her neck.

"Kinkajou! Moon!" she said happily and she flapped off her throne and graciously landed. She hugged each dragonet. Moon noticed Qibli and Winter directing both camera and sound pole at the hugging pairs. They were both smirking slightly and Moon felt her cheeks darkening.

"Qibli how are you?" said Glory. She then noticed Winter standing awkwardly with his sound pole clutched in his front talons. "Prince Winter" she said, dipping her head respectfully. Winter looked pleased.

"Hi Glory!" said Jambu, bouncing towards her. "Look! They're doing a TV show on the Pyrrhia TV channel! And I'm the guide for them now!"

"I saw the show last night," said Glory ", it was very…interesting"

"THANKS!" they all said. Glory showed them her throne which was weaved out of bamboo, vines and branches with flowers decorating it.

"There used to be six queens but Splendour was captured by NightWings-" Moon lowered her head "-And so the others took turns being Queen" Glory said to the camera.

"That is, until you overthrew them, right?" said Kinkajou in the background.

"Yep" answered Glory. Moon was preparing her scroll, ready to read but a soft noise made her look up.

"Hrrbble Burrbblelerb"

Moon looked over at Winter, who was struggling with Silver. She had climbed onto the microphone stick and was drooling sleepily on it. The stick was making weird crackling noises-probably the drool was breaking it.

*One of Moon's watchers at home*

Scarlet: *Shakes TV* "WHERE IS THE SOUND?"

*Fin*

"Silver! Stop!" cried Glory. She tried to lift the sloth off, but it made a disgruntled noise and clung on more tightly. Winter grabbed a broad, flat leaf and pierced a green fruit with his claw. He scribbled something on the leaf and handed it to Kinkajou. She held it infront of the camera and the leaf message said:

 _Sorry for the technical difficulties we are experiencing, folks. A sloth has gotten hold of some of or equipment. We will be back shortly._

Moon was struggling with Queen Glory to pull Silver off the pole. With a final tug, they managed to pull the creature free.

"I'm sooo sorry!" said Glory apologetically. "But thanks for the visit anyway" she added kindly. With a final wave and apology, the crew took to the air and flew off towards the NightWing kingdom.

-xXx-

The group landed on the spongy ground near the NightWing village. Deathbringer was standing at the entrance. When he saw the group, he flew up and said "Greetings, dragonets"

"I'll go now, BYE!" said Jambu. The dragonets thanked him as he flew off and they turned to Deathbringer.

"Let's begin, shall we?" said Qibli in a posh voice. He pressed play on the camera and showed it at Moon.

"Hello, and welcome back to our special episode of…"

"Moonwatcher's travel guide to Pyrrhia!" Qibli, Winter and Kinkajou chorused.

"We are here with Deathbringer of the NightWings now" said Moon, gesturing towards the NightWing, who dipped his head. "Who will kindly be touring us around the NightWing village today".

"Let's begin" said Deathbringer and he turned and padded into the village, the crew in tow. "This is our main row of houses. We weave them out of branches with leaves for the rooves."

Moon suddenly saw her mother, Secretkeeper and waved happily. Secretkeeper smiled back and went on with her daily business.

"This place is pretty cool, right?" said Qibli to the nearest dragon. The NightWing looked baffled and she walked away. "Oh well" said Qibli and he zoomed in on little bits of the houses and how they were woven.

"Here is Mastermind's house" said Deathbringer. He said and he knocked on the door. A skinny black dragon with purple rubbery gloves came out and gazed around. Kinkajou arched her neck and glared at the dragon. Moon remembered some RainWing stories about Mastermind performing tests on the other RainWings.

"What? Who is it?" snapped Mastermind. "O-oh, Deathbringer. It's only you. But-" He gazed at Moon and her microphone, at Qibli and his camera. "Wh-who are these four?"

"We are the crew of _Moonwatcher's travel guide to Pyrrhia_ " said Winter. He told Mastermind about their show.

"OK, well see you" said Mastermind and he slammed the door in Winter's face!

"Rude" said Qibli cheekily and Winter glared at him. "Well, we are going to continue on now" said Deathbringer and he carried on throughout the village. Qibli was a very good cameradragon- he caught everything on film.

"Thanks, Deathbringer" said Moon when the tour was over.

"My pleasure" said the NightWing. He flew off into the trees and Moon guessed he was going to bodyguard Glory some more.

"Well, thanks for watching this special edition of our show." Said Moon.

"We will see you next time for another fun-filled travelling episode!" They all said together. Qibli ended the video and turned to the others with a smile on his snout.

"That was our longest video yet!" he grinned.

End

 **So what did you guys think? Longest chappy yet, huh? I couldn't do much in the NightWing kingdom because it isn't really a setting in the books. But my big Question:**

 **Where is the next destination?**

 **Who will be the guide?**

 **Thanks again to all my awesome reviewers who read my story. It is greatly appreciated. Please answer my questions and give me a review.**

 **Bye, see ya at Chappy 5! :D**

 **~Flaymeskywing**


	5. A Rip in the Tide

**Hi guys! I'M NOT DEAD! Now, some feedback for reviewers!**

 **Celestialskyfire: Thanks, happy you enjoyed! XD**

 **Silver's Fangs: I hope I did it right this time, thanks for letting me know**

 **MCZ: Thanks for reviewing every chapter, I'm glad you think it's funny!**

 **But now…the long awaited for…CHAPTER 5!**

 **Enjoy!~**

Moonwatcher's travel guide to Pyrrhia!

Chapter 5: A Rip in the Tide

The waves lapped against the seashore, gently rippling on the sand. Cool water washed over Moon's talons as she gazed out at the sea. The sun cast gentle dapples of light on the blue stretch of liquid. Moon admired the endlessness of the sapphire water and turned around to see the sky-blue SeaWing land on the sand behind her.

"Your name is Riptide?" asked Qibli. Riptide inclined his head and looked around.

"I don't know your names…" he said uncertainly. Winter chuckled, then covered his mouth with his talon before anyone could notice.

"I'm KINKAJOU!"

"Winter"

"My name is Qibli"

"Moon"

"OK" said Riptide. Qibli turned on the camera and looked up from his screen. Riptide swept his tail across the sand anxiously. If Moon remembered correctly, Coral, Queen of the SeaWings, hated Riptide and would kill him if she saw him.

"Hello, I'm Moonwatcher and this is…"

"Moonwatcher's travel guide to Pyrrhia!" the other dragonets yelled.

"We are here today at the kingdom of the Sea with our host…Riptide!" Said Moon. She moved aside so she was next to Riptide and Qibli directed the small camera at him. Now, Riptide was in plain view of anyone who was watching.

*From the point of View of Starfish, a random SeaWing OC*

Starfish was swimming around in the water around the summer palace, feeling the smooth chill of it rushing against her blue-green scales. She floated up to the surface and drifted in the feeble current, relaxing happily. But a horrible shriek echoed from the palace walls;

"RIPTIDEIWILLKILLYOUINTHEMOSTPAINFULWAYPOSSIBLE!"

Starfish looked up, startled, and saw a kind of disturbance in one little window near the top. She paddled closer, but with an almighty _crash_ , a large Flat-screen T.V somersaulted out of the window, rocks flying everywhere, and landed with a splash in the water below.

Queen Coral _really_ hated Riptide.

*Back to Moon*

"We will go around and see the things in the sea" said Moon.

Kinkajou stretched out her wings and changed them to look like the tide rolling in and out. But Winter was frowning, lowering his sound pole slowly. Qibli had to pause the camera.

"Yes, Winter?" sighed Qibli.

"Got a problem," answered the IceWing prince "how are we going to breathe in there?!"

"He's right!" said Kinkajou.

Riptide, however, was smiling. Winter glared at him.

"How is this funny?" he sneered.

"I thought we might come across this little bump, so I brought these" answered Riptide smoothly. He turned to a rock behind him and pulled out five large bubbles. He poked it with one talon. "I found them in a cave near the giant dragon-rock skeleton. Turns out, they were animus enchanted to let non-SeaWings breathe underwater" he explained.

"COOL!" Kinkajou yipped. She grabbed a bubble and shoved it on her head. "Oh, Winter, no puns intended". Winter flicked his tail to show it was all good.

"Kinkajou, you look so weird!" chuckled Moon. She turned to Qibli. "Turn the camera on. Our viewers would love this!"

The SandWing pressed the button and directed it at Kinkajou.

"Riptide has found these…helmets which will let us breathe underwater" said Moon, grabbing one herself. "So, let's get started"

They put on their helmets and dived into the ocean. It was beautiful. Fish darted around among the brightly coloured coral and jade-green seaweed flickered in the current.

"If You follow ME, We will Swim Around The bAy Of A thousand scales" said Riptide, his voice all distorted from the bubbles and water. Qibli showed his camera around (turns out it was water-proof) and showed the beauty of the sea to all the viewers.

*Moon's watchers at home*

Mindreader: "It's so beautiful!"

Scarlet: "Absolutely THRILLING!"

*Back under the sea*

"Now, Here Is One Of The Many Islands In The Bay Of One Thousand Scales" Said Moon. She had prepared a scroll with another scavenger device called a 'laminator'. It made her scrolls covered with a shiny clear material. The dragons paddled around. Qibli gently swung the camera around so every little fish, rock and coral was displayed.

"The Bay Of One Thousand Scales Consists Of Many Islands And Mountains. It Stretches Around Most Of The Sea Kingdom" explained Moon as she read of the scroll. Winter was looking very distasteful; Moon guessed he was just used to blue, silver and white colours, before she went back to reading.

"Now, we will go to the Summer Palace of the SeaWings. We Will Be Back After The Break. When We Are Back, We Will Be At The Palace" Moon bubbled through her helmet-bubble. Qibli paused the camera and turned to the others.

"I can think of one certain dragon who probably WANTED to see the secret entrance to the Summer Palace!" he snickered with a large grin on his sandy yellow face. Riptide slowly started to smile Qibli's contagious smile.

"Me too…"

*A pretty angry dragon's home*

Burn: *shreds T.V* "DARNITDARNITDARNITDARNIT-"

*After a few adds about Mayfly's sunscreen, A scavenger report and the weather, we is back*

"This is it?" asked Moon, peeling off the slimy sea-weed wrapped around her head. The canopy of the thick jungle above created dappled light across the shallow water around her talons.

"Yup" said Riptide nervously. He was looking around jumpily with wide blue eyes and he shrunk behind Winter's silvery wings. Dragons were staring at the strange bubbles on the dragonets' heads. As they noticed the stares of the SeaWings, Winter, Qibli, Kinkajou and Moon removed their headgear.

"And here is Shark, commander of the royal guard" said Moon to the camera as a green-grey dragon swooped down next to them. He had a knobbly forehead and his eyes were pale and malicious. Riptide's whole body stiffened.

"Hi" he said shortly. Shark glared at him, then turned to the camera.

"Ahh, here for the show, I presume?" he said slowly.

"Um, yess…" said Moon nervously, shrinking back under the creepy gaze. Shark nodded and flew away into a nearby cave.

"Talk about anti-social!" Qibli grimaced. Moon smiled at the bad joke and turned to her three friends; Qibli, his camera up and ready; Winter, his sound pole held aloft; Kinkajou, her scales shifting to a suitable background. She turned to the SeaWing behind Winter.

"Riptide," she said with a deep breath, "show us the way!"

 **Sorry for the cheesy ending, but anyways, it's done! Also, I finally got a YouTube account. I won't mention the name because there are no videos yet.**

 **The Sea kingdom will probably be three chapters long, because it's so big. Thanks to Empress Kitty, Mystic and MCZ for suggestions.**


	6. A Christmas Special

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope you enjoy this (not so) short Xmas special chapter, dedicated to you guys and my 875 views! I'm very grateful to you all for your support. I've also published another WoF story, a Truth or Dare, as a little 'Christmas present!' Here are a few quick notes beforehand:**

 **I've posted my first poll! It's about the three SandWing sisters…**

 **A warning to Moonbli fans: This chapter contains serious WinterXMoon business…**

 **Kinkajou isn't in a coma in this story, I've completely removed the NightWing attack and stuff :D**

 **Enjoy this special chapter!**

Moon stared up at the moon, the sea washing over her talons. It was a clear, cloudless night; the stars were like sparks of magic and the moon was a giant silver eye, like her tear scales by her eyes.

"Hey, Moon." It was Winter. He walked along the sand, flicking the wet pebbles from his wings, and sat down a few metres apart from the young NightWing telepath.

"Hi," Moon said in response, then stood up to face him. Winter stared back with his haughty eyes softened. "Where are Kinkajou and Qibli?"

Winter shrugged and flapped his wings, beginning to rise up above the ground.

"Come on," he called, "I've got something to show you."

Moon felt her cheeks darken, and she shyly rose up beside him to hover by his side.

"What is it?" Moon asked, looking around. She searched around in his mind for clues; all she could hear was a muted fuzz. Of course he was wearing the skyfire, so she couldn't find out the surprise in store for her.

"Just wait until we get there!" he said impatiently. Winter started to fly straight, almost towards the Ice Kingdom but not quite.

~xXx~

Two shapes soared across the North Coast of Pyrrhia, one silvery-blue, one midnight black. Underneath them was a vast expanse of blue swirls; above, a glittery night sky.

"Almost there," he whispered in Moon's ear. Moon looked at him, but he had already turned his head away. They continued their flight across the sea, when Moon spoke again;

"Will Kinkajou and Qibli be worried?"

"I don't know"

But a large, glowing shape appeared on the horizon, and as they got closer, Moon held back a cry of shock.

A large, snow-covered island was settled in the middle of the ocean, waves lapping against the sides. Pointed green trees dusted with white powder were clustered together here and there, and it seemed to radiate joy and festivity.

"What is this place? How did you…?" Moon was lost for words. The trees were glowing warmly, and large white hooks with red stripes, as big as dragons, poked out of the ground. As the two dragons flew past one, Moon sniffed at one of the hooks and caught a soft, fresh and minty smell.

"Those are called Candy Canes," Winter whispered in her ear. Moon nodded to show she was listening and stared in awe around her. Then suddenly, out of no-where, a magnificent golden dragon erupted out of the trees, large feathery golden wings sparkling and dainty silver talons. She (Moon could tell it was a female) blinked her sapphire blue eyes at them and smiled, holding out a talon.

"Welcome," she said, "To the Christmas Kingdom."

Moon stared at the dragoness. _A whole other Kingdom?_ She thought. _But… h-how…when…?_

"On the dawn of the first Christmas, this Island appeared in a cloud of snow and magic," explained the golden dragon. "And the magic created our AngelWing ancestors, bringing magic every year on Christmas Day. We are the dragons who gave the animus dragons their abilities."

"Now that's new to me," Moon said to her. The strange dragon glared at Moon and spoke.

"Do not interrupt me!" But then she smiled at Winter, and continued to speak.

"We cast charms on their eggs, a charm that will give the dragonet incredible powers…"

Moon was still staring around in awe of the place. She couldn't believe there was a place her snobby tribe hadn't discovered yet…and what a festive place it was! Reindeer grazed under the trees and galloped around with golden hooves, and a weird singing was now ringing in the warm air.

"Moon!"

Moon whipped her head around, to find herself nose-to-nose with Winter. She blinked in a shocked manner before whispering, "What is it?"

Winter glanced at the gold dragon in front of them. "Well, I thought we could…you know, explore without _her,_ " he jerked his blue head at their guide.

"Umm…Ok," Moon said, tilting her wings so she could glide into the trees. A reindeer pricked its ears as Winter's wings brushed the pine needles, and it galloped away. Moon sat in the shadows of a large tree trunk, waiting.

"Moon?" Winter called as his talons settled on the snow. Moon didn't respond. Her front talons crunched in the wet snow as she stepped in front of Winter.

"Come on, I think I saw something around here earlier," He said when he spotted her. Moon nodded, and padded to his side and they strolled through the forest, Winter's wing tucked over Moon's.

~xXx~

"Where are they?" snarled the golden dragon, Giftmaker, her feathery wings beating up and down as they carried her through the sky. A few minutes ago, she had two of them…two dragons from the mainland. An ugly dragon. One just black, with these things at her eyes that made her look like she was crying. _Ugh,_ Giftmaker thought, _so dreary!_ But there had been another one, like fallen snowflakes on a frozen lake. Eyes as blue as the ribbons she used to tie her presents.

"I _will_ find them. I will find _him,_ " she said aloud. Giftmaker wanted the IceWing, and nothing was going to stop her from getting it, not even that stupid NightWing.

~xXx~

"What's that ahead?" Moon whispered as a light appeared above their heads.

"I don't know," Winter answered, not even looking up.

"Do you think it's a reindeer? Their hooves looked pretty shiny."

"Hopefully. I'm getting hungry."

Moon watched Winter fly up to the trees with his tail flicking in anticipation, ready to wack the reindeer out of the sky.

 **And here he comes…**

 _What was that?_ Moon thought as a voice popped into her head.

 **I will attract him with my beautiful wings, and all boys like it when I flutter my eyes… Then he'll be mine… The NightWing won't stop me!**

"Winter! Watch out, it's the AngelWing!" Moon yelped. Winter stopped in mid-air and stared at her with bewilderment.

"There's nothing here, silly," he snapped. Just as he said that, silver talons closed where his wings were moments before.

"Wha-?" he yelped, then flew as fast as he could, beating his wings, mane of icicles rattling like crazy.

"How did you know?" yelled the dragon as she pushed through the trees. They snapped and cracked as the AngelWing damaged their trunks.

"Go, run!" Moon yelled. There was a demented, I-Want-Winter, Christmas dragon chasing her on what was supposed to be a date with Winter. Yay.

"I will KILL YOU," the dragon roared, smashing everything in her path. Moon's wings beat and tilted, dodging debris from the trees. And all of a sudden, she slowed down.

"No!" she whispered, as she realised something was clamped on her tail.

"How. How, did you know I was about to grab him?" Moon was too terrified for words as she turned to see AngelWing's eyes, glowing like fiery rage, an inch from hers.

"I-I d-d-on't want-t-to-"

"Oh? You won't tell me?" the dragon said in a falsely sweet voice. "Well, we'll just do this the hard way," she opened her mouth to reveal fangs, as long and sharp as the swords scavengers carried. They were gleaming white like polished ivory, and were stained with something red. Something horribly like-

"Blood?" Moon whispered, terrified.

"Oh, yes. And now for the second layer…" The dragon lowered her fangs so they were touching the main artery on Moon's neck. She closed her eyes. It was all over.

"I will-AAGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Moon opened her eyes. AngelWing was clutching her face in agony as ice crept over it, freezing her.

"Moon! Are you alright?" said Winter, his snout steaming, flying close to her and biting the AngelWing's talon.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" She yelped, plummeting to the ground as more ice spread across her body, freezing her blood.

"So c-c-cold…" she whispered. Moon felt a tug on her wing as Winter tried to pull her away.

"You used your frostbreath?" she asked. He nodded.

"It was the first thing I thought of doing."

~xXx~

"Another light," Moon said. A light was growing at the end of her vision, a warm mix of blue and gold.

"This is what I wanted to show you," said Winter and he flew further on.

"Hey, wait!" Moon complained, and she flapped faster to catch up. But Winter…had vanished.

"AngelWing, show yourself!" she yelled, thinking it was another psycho.

"RAAAAAAA!" Winter leapt out of the trees and bowled Moon over in mid-air.

"AAAAAAA! Winter!" Moon yelled in her anger and surprise. They rolled around and around, until they landed with a soft thump on the snow.

"We're here," Winter whispered. Moon looked up, and gasped.

A humongous tree, like a million Clays stacked on top of each other, was standing in front of them. Lights in shades of silver and blue flashed at them between branches. Polished gemstones and acorns hung from ribbons on the poking out bits, and a long glittery thing that looked slightly furry was wrapped around the tree, it's golden colour contrasting well. A large golden star glimmered atop the pine, shining as though fireflies were trapped inside.

"Wow…" Moon whispered. Winter was gazing up at the star, his eyes reflecting it.

"About the AngelWing…" Moon asked him. "Do you think she was telling the truth about the animus thing?"

"Nope," Winter said. They continued to look at the tree, and Moon suddenly noticed her tail was twined with Winter's. She blushed and moved her tail away. Winter grinned at her. A silence, and then;

"Merry Christmas, Moon."

 **The End of Xmas Chap!**

 **I'm sorry if you Moonbli's didn't like this chapter, but I'm a major Winterwatcher supporter.**

 **This is the first time I've written something romantic, so I hope you all liked! Please review, follow and favourite! (R,F,F)! Merry Christmas**

 **~Flaymeskywing**


End file.
